


I’m Horny

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Have sex with me?





	I’m Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, my first ever dialogue only story. Hope I could show the images I had in my head.

**I’m horny.**

**Well, goodmorning to you too. Or good evening, or goodnight. I don't know what time it is in LA.**

**Evening, but I’m so horny.**

**Last time I checked, and, admittedly, that was some time ago, but last time I checked you had a perfectly sexy lady who would be more than willing to help you with that.**

**I’m not in LA  
And   
Well  
We broke up**

**Oh, sorry to hear that mate. Are you okay?**

**I'm horny**

**Yeah, you said that already, but are okay?**

**I was the one who broke it up, but I’m so horny.**

**That you broke it up, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.**

**I’m in front of your house. Let me in?**

**What? Why didn't you just ring the doorbell, or tell me sooner? It's bloody cold outside.**

 

“Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?”

“Well.  
Do you?”

“You know I do.”

“But,  
…  
But,  
…  
Would you,  
…  
I don’t know.  
Fuck.  
…”

“What, Matt, would I what? Just spill it.”

“Never mind”

“No. Just tell me. You know you can tell me everything. Don’t you know that by now?”

“I do, but,  
…  
Never mind. It's silly.”

“Silly doesn't scare me.”

“But  
…”

“Well? Spill it.   
It hurts that you think you can't tell me everything.”

“Sorry.”

“I forgive you, but please, if something’s bothering you, just tell me. I can handle it.”

 

“Would you mind if I sat next to you?”

“Stop with the idiotic questions. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Hrmpf.  
Okay, then don’t tell me.”

 

“Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I sit on your lap?”

“Uhm, I guess?”

“Like this? Do you mind if I sit like this?”

“No, it’s okay.”

“And like this? Is this okay?”

“Well, I can’t breath. You’re crushing me, and your dick is poking in my stomach.”

“Sorry.  
Better?  
And I told you I was horny.”

“Yes, better. And yeah, you did.”

 

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? Who’s asking the silly questions now?  
You arms are so strong. And soft.”

“Oi, that tickles.”

“And this? Does that tickle too?”

“Ungh.”

“Was that a moan? Did I get a moan out of you?”  
*giggling*

“Yeah, well, you’re sucking on my neck. It feels good.”

“And if I do this? Does this feel good too?”

“Oh fuck.  
Now I’m horny too.”

 

“Oh, do that again. That feels so good.  
Uuuunnnnnnngggggggghhhhh”

 

“Dom?”

“Ungh  
Yeah?”

“Have sex with me?”

“Yes, yes, yeeeeeeesssss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that was already posted on dreamwidth.


End file.
